


The Day Insanity Reigned

by TommyLane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Light Bondage (in the tied to a chair sort), M/M, Oral Sex, goofiness/obliviousness/slutty-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyLane/pseuds/TommyLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Gryffindor had gone collectively insane, that was the only logical explanation as to why they were basically stalking Draco all of a sudden. And just what in the world was going on with Potter and why did he keep trying to attack the poor Slytherin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Insanity Reigned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books and I am not making any money off of this
> 
> A/N: This fic was written in one go and is entirely the product of an insomnia induced night and a stupid little plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone. It’s complete goofiness and not to be taken super seriously – a little peak into my mind at 4 am :) I’m rather pleased with it though and it was super fun to write. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This takes place in their seventh year and completely ignores HBP and DH.

The Day Insanity Reigned

 

As the clock signaled the hour for lunch Draco found himself trudging, albeit rather reluctantly, towards the Great Hall along with everyone else. He edged along the wall, peaking around corners, and glaring at every single red and gold tie that kept flashing in and out of his view. Something was off and it was not sitting well with him.

 

He only knew two things for certain. One, he really should not have gotten out of bed this morning as today was obviously cursed or something. And two, that all of Gryffindor had gone collectively insane. No really they had. He wasn't imagining it, at least he was pretty sure he wasn't. He had already pinched himself numerous times - leaving unsightly and painful little red patches up and down his arms - just to make sure.

"Draco dear."

The blasted Lion house was stalking him, he knew they were, they weren't very good at being sneaky and it was only all too obvious. They were everywhere, flanking him in the halls, disappearing around corners, whispering behind their hands, watching his every step. There were even some stationed in the dungeons.

The dungeons! That's Slytherin territory, all the other houses were suppose to flee from it out of sheer terror of catching their 'evilness'.

Draco could not go anywhere without running into red and gold, he even caught of few watching him using the toilet. That was just violating. And he had to hex them, he just had too, no one could blame him right? The whole affair was starting to make him much too jumpy. How was he supposed to be sufficiently chilly and aloof with everyone smiling and giggling in his general direction?

Oh but he knew. He just knew they were smiling and giggling at him. And he hated it, absolutely hated it.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Draco!"

"What?" He snapped, not bothering to look at Pansy as he cautiously slinked around another corner.

"What has gotten into you?" Pansy asked, stepping up beside him and giving him her, your acting too strange to be associated with me right now, expression.

"Into me?" He nearly squeaked which only managed to make his scowl deepen as he spotted the conspicuous group of Gryffindors watching him out of the corner of their eyes as they followed at a presumably discreet distance. "Have you not noticed the over abundance of one particular house today?"

"Oh no, I've noticed." Pansy flipped her hair and watched him fume silently at his tormentors. "They seem rather interested in you don't they?" She smiled widely and Draco shifted his frown to her.

"Rather interested?" Draco hissed. That was such an enormous understatement that he didn't even know where to begin in lecturing her.

It had all started at breakfast, the moment he had entered the Hall really. The entire Gryffindor table had stopped talking the moment they saw him, all those unusually wide eyes staring at him and for a moment he had a horrible sense that maybe he had forgotten to get dressed or something equally as ridiculous and embarrassing.

But no, he was impeccably put together just like every other day. Yet still they stared, and then they whispered, and then the very first giggle of the day started. But it didn't end there, that Irish boy, what was his name? Finnigan or something or other came up to him with a grin and a wink before walking straight past him and out of the Hall.

He had just stood there much too shocked to do anything for a whole three minutes before regaining himself and stomping over to the Slytherin table. He tried to ignore it, tried to forget it, chalking it up to some practical joke that he wasn't in on while tucking into his hot cakes. He simply wouldn't let them get to him, he wouldn't let them provoke him. He would be above it all, with his nose held high in the air in a lovely impersonation of his mother.

After all he had managed to stay out of trouble since returning to Hogwarts. That didn't mean he was all of sudden nice or anything of course. Heaven's no, his sneer was much to good to go to waste and really everyone did terribly annoy him so that it was impossible to get all chummy with them. But neither was he daft enough to miss the fact that he would need to change somewhat since the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was rather mandatory if he didn't want to be labeled as a Death Eater and chucked out.

But Draco didn't like to dwell on how Potter had killed the snake man. It was terribly over told as it was and he didn't condone giving the precious Boy Who Lived anymore praise than he already got. Personally he doubted Potter had actually killed him at all. It was far more likely that when the heroic idiot showed up at the Dark Lord's humble abode that he had startled Voldemort so badly that he slipped on an inconveniently discarded banana peel and took such a terrible tumble down the stairs that he broke his neck.

Potter probably just happened to be there and claimed he had done it.

That seemed much more likely and believable to Draco, he just didn't understand why everyone else didn't see it.

So yes, Dark Lord defeated equaled better behavior at school for all Slytherins who were allowed to return. Draco even gritted his teeth and managed a tentative friendship with said unduly proclaimed hero. Well maybe friendship wasn't the right word since they still bickered from time to time and continued to glare at each other from across the room. They would both even go so far as to get up and move down their respective tables if they couldn't see each other properly just so they could glare. Of course Draco always won these encounters, his scowl near perfection, and that always made him terribly happy.

But that was the extent of it. And really for them that was equivalent to sleepovers and sharing secrets over mugs of hot chocolate.

Anyway he was getting sidetracked.

The point was the Gryffindor house was stalking him practically since he woke up and he hadn't even done anything. Seriously, nothing, he had been a very good boy lately.

"Mhmm. Did the Weasley girl really slap you?" Pansy asked as Draco paused outside the Great Hall, his feet suddenly refusing to budge.

Draco nodded, his hand automatically rising to his cheek, almost expecting it to still be warm from that wretched girl's hand. That had probably been one of the more shocking events of the day.

After breakfast everything had rapidly descended into madness. Aside from the stalking, Longbottom had not stopped blushing every time he ran into Draco, Lavender Brown kept trying to touch him - something that was truly terrifying and revolting - and Granger and Weasley would glare with a renewed vigor like they were suddenly homesick for their relationship with him from before the war.

He was almost positive those two were behind whatever was going on, he could swear that they were plotting his whereabouts for some reason because they seemed to know where he was at every single second of the day.

Then when he had been exiting his Muggle Studies class - which he was rather enjoying but no one needed to know that, honestly though, muggles were just so weird that it was hard not to be entertained - the weaselett had marched up to him with tears streaming down her face and a firm glare before yelling a pouty "YOU BASTARD" and slapping him. With her overly large mannish hand and it had bloody hurt!

He had just stood there in shock, yet again, as she ran away. He felt very much like pointing stupidly after her and muttering over and over again 'she slapped me, she bloody slapped me, did anyone see that?' But he didn't, thanks to his stellar sense of self control.

It was all getting very disconcerting and worrisome and to make matters worse the Golden Boy was missing. Yes precious Potter hadn't been seen all day - it had really put a damper on his already ruined breakfast when he couldn't spend it staring, er he meant glaring, at the black haired boy. He was almost convinced at one point that the Gryffindors had assumed that he had done something to Potter and that was why they were all suddenly so interested in him.

But that hypothesis quickly melted away for several reasons. Such as, if they thought Draco had done something nefarious to their wonderful leader then they most certainly wouldn't be giggling about it right? And then during Potions Granger had handed Professor Snape a note when he demanded to know where Potter was that promptly made the man pale and his lips twitch before shoving it back at the bushy haired girl.

Snape didn't ask about Potter again. He didn't even deduct house points. Nothing.

Draco didn't like that. It made him even more nervous.

He thought he had seen a glimpse of Potter once. It was after he was coming down from Divination's when he heard a loud bang followed by frantic shouting and what sounded very much like Potter screaming, "let me go, let me go, I have to se-" before there was yet another bang. Draco had abandoned all decorum and literally shoved past a sudden wall of Gryffindors blocking his path and just managed to see Potter's slack body being carried away.

Nothing added up and nothing made sense and it was all starting to make his head throb something terrible. He was seriously considering claiming to be sick just so he could spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing. But he wasn't completely sure that his stalkers wouldn't follow suit and he would be forced to share his solitude with half of Gryffindor house.

And that sort of defeated the point didn't it?

"Are you coming in or not?" Pansy sounded thoroughly annoyed and he really didn't know why she kept talking to him when his ability to form sentences had been rapidly declining which each passing moment.

"Need to visit the loo." He mumbled, unable to stand entering the Hall and not at all hungry. So without another word he turned and left and tried to ignore the scramble of people suddenly changing directions with him.

He felt very much like screaming and cursing - even though he did not curse, it was much too crass and vulgar in his opinion - and hexing anyone wearing a certain uniform. And then he wanted to find Potter because really it just figures that the day the boy suddenly has a mental break down that his house would start forming some no doubt horrible plan involving Draco.

They probably wanted to torture him or kill or strip him naked and point and laugh or who knows! They were Gryffindors which meant there was a sea of undesirable if not completely cunning options for them to dream up.

He just didn't know why.

Could they possibly still be mad about his not so nice - alright, alright truly nasty - behavior from before? Mad enough to do something about it? Draco's own house was not being very helpful mind you. Not that he really expected them to, they were Slytherins after all. Though they seemed to find it rather funny, sitting back and smirking as Draco jumped at any little sound and walked down halls with his back pressed to the wall so Lavender couldn't put her hands down his pants again or get caught off guard and slapped again.

And his face was starting to hurt from glaring so much. Really it was quite taxing.

He had just reached his destination when there was the loud sound of running feet and Draco almost didn't even bother turning around to see who it was but then a voice was accompanying it, jolting through him and forcing his head up and over.

"Draacoooo!" Potter was flying down the hall towards him with what looked like severed ropes dangling from each wrist.

Draco had barely enough time to narrow his eyes further and open his mouth to demand an explanation - or maybe just to yell at him that his house had gone mental and surely it was all his fault before he was being knocked to the floor by a very heavy and panting Harry Potter.

He let out a rather loud and undignified "Oomph" as he hit the ground, Potter landing on top of him and grasping him so tightly he was beginning to suspect that the other wizard was trying to squeeze him to death.

His mind was flooded with viciously biting remarks and indignant exclamations but before he could get anything out Weasley and Thomas were dragging Potter off - which was good and Draco most definitely did not miss the warm surprisingly fit feeling of the other boys body - and stunning their wildly thrashing friend.

Yes stunning, not him but Potter. They stunned Potter. No really, they stunned him and Draco suddenly wished Pansy was still with him simply so he could repeat that phrase a few more times out loud to her. Surely she would find it just as odd and curious.

He was still sitting dumbstruck on the floor as they hauled him away, Granger appearing out of nowhere and hissing at them. "You were supposed to be watching him."

"He was asleep!" Weasley snapped back. "And I was tired, he's exhausting to keep an eye on!"

"Well we have to." Granger lectured in her most annoyed tone, the one that always served to piss Draco off, this time being no different - especially when she glanced back at him and muttered, "Just look what almost happened."

What almost happened exactly? Draco thoroughly meant to shout that after them and demand answers but his mouth wasn't in agreement with his brain and just hung open with a complete lack of dignity.

 

He wanted to scream again because no one so much as spared two seconds to explain why he had just been so unceremoniously tackled and nearly squished to death. But they knew, oh they knew and they just weren't telling him! And what in the world was going on with Potter? Had he seriously lost his mind?

That was the second time today - that Draco knew of at least, there could have been more incidents - which Potter had gone screaming down the halls before being knocked out by his own house. Had killing the Dark Lord, you know when Voldemort had slipped and tumbled, finally gotten to him and snapped his stupid little brain?

He was determined to find out, determined to figure out why he was being stalked. Determined to get his Potter back and in his seat during meals so he could have something to stare at.

Damn it glare at!

Great now he had sworn, at himself no less. Maybe he would join Potter in the psych ward.

 

****

 

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner as the first had. There was more stalking, more whispering, more giggling, he had even gotten slapped again. By some little mousy haired boy who promptly took his picture afterwards. That had made Draco swear for the second time in his life and then nearly cast an unforgivable as Lavender's hands managed to grope his arse while he was duly distracted with trying to chase down the little camera happy Gryffindor.

Not to mention Draco's face positively throbbed from all the scowling. All in all it was the worst day he could remember having and he had lived in the same house as the Dark Lord for a spell. So that's saying something.

Also there hadn't been a peep from Potter since the tackling incident, meaning his little followers must have tied him up good somewhere. Draco didn't know how he felt about that, he liked to imagine that he ought to be the only one who should be allowed to tie Potter up. For some reason. He wasn't quite sure why but surely there was some logical explanation for wanting to strap the black haired boy to his bed - er his chair...to the wall?

Where didn't really matter, just tied somewhere for some perfectly normal reason. Possibly because they were rivals, yes that would make sense and not be odd at all.

Or maybe...ah ha punishment.

 

That was it. Draco wanted to tie him up so he could punish him because he had no doubt that his current predicament was somehow inexpressibly related to whatever was going on with Potter. So naturally Draco should want and get to punish him. And this was definitely the first time he had thought about doing that to him. Not one could prove otherwise.

Anyway he was getting sidetracked again and that was dangerous with all that was going on today.

It was nearing curfew and Draco had never been happier about that fact. Curfew meant everyone had to go back to their houses. Behind their locked doors, unable to trespass through the castle and accost perfectly innocent Slytherins that had done nothing wrong. And best of all Draco wouldn't have to see another red and gold tie for hours. He could wait to figure out the mystery until tomorrow, after the muscles in his face had a decent amount of time to recuperate for another day of sneering if need be.

All he had to do was make it down and through the dungeons without another incident.

But he really should have known that was foolish and wishful thinking that better befitted those from Hufflepuff. He should have known, he really just should have, it was as simple as that.

None the less, he was rather ashamed to admit, that it did come as a shock when he was suddenly pushed roughly through an open classroom door. And he continued to be shocked as he found himself quite inexplicably sitting down in a chair he was suddenly tied to while the door banged shut and presumably magically locked.

How his mystery assailant was capable of doing all that at once was yet another annoying mystery.

He blinked at his own legs bound to the legs of the chair, could feel the stretch of his arms strapped together behind the back of it, and cursed for the third time. Honestly, he was so close to being rid of this day and now he was tied down by...of course.

Potter.

Wasn't Draco supposed to be the one tying him up? Stupid git taking his ideas.

 

"Found you." Potter suddenly said and his voice was very...un-Potter like. It was low and sultry and his green eyes were positively blazing with a fire that did strange things to Draco's stomach. Honestly his eyes had no business being that bright and making little butterflies declare war on his nerves.

The ropes were gone from Potter's wrists and he was wearing a rumpled black tee-shirt, a loose pair of jeans, and...bare feet. Huh. His hair, while always completely unruly, looked like he had just spent the last hour wiggling through a narrow tunnel and then proceeded to bang his way free using the top of his head.

Actually that might have been what happened given the state of his trousers...

"Keenly observed." Draco drawled, trying not to panic or pay attention to the lustful way Potter licked his lips as he spoke. His eyes narrowed as Potter swung his hips with each step he took towards him, looking very much like an animal stalking its prey.

And Draco was the prey Potter looked like he wanted to devour. That did make Draco panic because he did not want to be devoured, not by Potter, not by any man. Because he liked girls. Yes he did, it was an irrefutable fact, just ask...never mind, just take his word for it. Though it really wasn't his fault that Potter was so much fun to...glare...at that he never had any time left to look at anyone else. Nor was it his fault that Potter liked to worm his way into Draco's dreams looking mightily like he was now.

He secretly harbored the belief that someone was slipping him something each night that was making him dream of doing...things...to Potter. That was the only explanation.

"I see you've escaped, now if you'd please free me and explain just what is going on." Draco continued through a strangely dry throat, as Potter neared ever closer, the man's hands twitching at his sides like he wanted to grab Draco and...strangle him? Beat him?

Or straddle him, though that was justifiably shocking as Potter unceremoniously swung his legs over his and slid onto his lap, smashing his chest into his and bringing their hips into alignment.

And that felt...odd. No it felt bad, Draco firmly decided on as Potter's hips jerked, revealing the fact that the other boy was incredibly hard. Which was interesting, and full of pressure and very, very...what was he saying?

"No mine now." Potter growled, yes growled, it sounded utterly strange and...erotic coming from him - his wild inky curls falling over his eyes in a manner that was much to alluring to be an accident. The prat had to have planned it somehow. "Mhmm...iss you." He grumbled, rather ineloquently and Draco really wanted to point that out but then Potter was grabbing his face in his rough hands and pressing his mouth to his.

And Draco was starting to get rather distressed about his sudden lack of insight because surely it shouldn't have been so difficult to surmise that 'iss you' really meant 'kiss you' and thus warning him what was to come. But he didn't surmise it and was therefore shocked once again as Potter's lips touched his and not gently. 

Not at all.

No, it seemed Potter was keen on trying to suck his guts out through his mouth or something, which was just plain disgusting and a very odd sort of way to go about torture if you asked Draco. Potter's mouth was incredibly hot, his tongue unearthly fast and wet, both of them moving and pressing and licking at Draco's non responsive lips. And Draco was so helpless - what with being tied - all he could do was sit there and stare at Potter's closed eyelids. He used the time to tell himself that the other boy's lips were really not that soft and his tongue didn't really feel that good and his hands were surly ruining Draco's hair - and therefore could not possibly feel nice as Potter slipped his fingers into his locks and pulled.

Then Potter moaned and Draco gasped and all the blood that was desperately trying to stay in Draco's head flooded south, leaving him adequately dizzy and thus not responsible for allowing Potter's tongue to tangle with his. And oh Merlin that was...awful. Just awful which was why he was craning his neck back and opening his mouth wider. You know to get away, it was only logical.

And stupid Potter was kissing him like he was dying of thirst and Draco was the best tasting glass of cool water he had ever had. Potter was moaning and shaking and grasping his hair so painfully tight that Draco feared he may pull some out in little chunks. And above all Potter was rocking, the boys jutting hips crashing into his over and over again with frantic little movements as if he feared that if he stopped Draco would somehow run away.

Which was idiotic of course. Because he was tied up remember. Otherwise he wouldn't be lifting his hips as best he could to meet each thrust, no not to meet, to...try and escape? Yes that sounded right, he lifted his hips and rubbed his frightfully hard erection against the straining hot bulge in Potter's pants in effort to buck the other boy off of him.

So really it only made sense to try and grind up harder right?

So he did and Potter ripped his mouth away, threw his head back, and cried out. Loudly. Which only served to confuse Draco because how exactly was Potter going to continue torturing him if he stopped...trying to suck his guts out? But he didn't have long to ponder that particular dilemma because Potter's mouth was back, this time latching onto his neck as his hands tried to rip Draco's shirt away.

"Grahh" Draco had no idea where that noise came from, it surely wasn't him, even though it sounded awfully like him.

Potter seemed to like the sound though and sucked harder, Draco's blurry mind growing slightly angry at the fact that he'd most likely have to wear blasted turtlenecks for a few days after this. But oh...ohhhhh, the tongue lapping at his pulse point was going to drive him insane and the chair was starting to creak unsafely beneath them - Potter's thighs beginning to grow unbearably hot and firm.

"Off!" Potter grunted and pulled and yanked and tried valiantly to rid Draco of his shirt. And really it was getting much to warm in the room to be wearing it anyway so it only made sense to try and help the poor sod who apparently had forgotten how buttons work.

But then again he couldn't, because his arms were bound and thus he just had to suffer in the heat that was radiating off of Potter like a boiling furnace while the Savior of Wizarding kind attempted to rip the material with all his might. That didn't work either unfortunately, although Draco felt as if it really should have and he cursed his blasted shirt for not bending to Potter's will.

But only because he was starting to sweat. Because it was so hot. Seriously were they sitting in front of a disillusioned fireplace?

"Bloody...fucking...YES!" Potter fought and won, even though he cheated, using his wand like that to vanish Draco's shirt and tie really wasn't a fair fight. But then Potter's calloused hands were running over Draco's pale chest and his breath was getting stuck in his throat and maybe that was Potter's new plan. He was going to...touch him to death?

That can happen right?

He was sure it could because Potter's hands were melting his insides and his skin and making him buck more erratically against the Boy Who Loved To Hump.

"S'hot." Potter gasped, his fingers running lower down Draco's body and over his abdomen, nearing the top of his trousers.

"...Yeah." Draco nodded because he was rather inclined to agree, although Potter was staring at him with eyes overflowing with lust and want and maybe he wasn't talking so much about the temperature of the room as he was talking about...Draco? Draco's chest in particular?

 

It was impossible to know and not knowing really served to make him irritable so he did the only thing one could possibly do in such a situation. He leaned forward as much as he could and sunk his teeth into the stretch of skin where Potter's neck met his shoulder, causing the scar headed boy to shriek and groan all at once.

In punishment. Not because he was curious of what it would taste like.

But oh it tasted good, so bloody...salty. Draco realized he really hadn't eaten much at all that day and that was most likely why he was lapping and sucking and nibbling at the tangy skin with unbidden enthusiasm. It was because of the salt. Nutrition and everything mustn't be neglected. And he was not enjoying the gurgling sounds vibrating through the tanned throat or the nails that were raking over his sides and he most certainty did not enjoy it when Potter gripped his hair, yanked it back, and attacked his mouth with a loud moan that sounded very much like his name.

Not Malfoy. Draco. With the 'o' drawn out with a little gasp and he found himself wondering what he needed to do to get Potter to say it again.

While he plotted he kissed Potter with all the strength he had, lest Potter succeed in killing him, and ignored the little sounds that were trying and succeeding to break out of his throat. Potter tasted like he had been eating nothing but apples all day and not just any kind of apples but green apples. The sour kind. The kind Draco simply loved not only for the taste but because it added a nice little touch to his sneer, the tartness of it pulling his cheeks in and making his jaw tense in just such a perfect way.

Potter suddenly slid back on his thighs, his mouth never ceasing its assault on Draco's, causing their hips to separate and taking away the delicious friction. That was not okay, it was not fair, his cock throbbed painfully and he let out a loud whine before he could stop himself. Then Potter's hand was pressing against him, rubbing and curling in just the right way that Draco nearly lost it.

Well he had lost his mind somewhere around the second kiss but that was beside the point.

He yearned for that hand to do...something. Anything really as long as it involved his cock and more kissing. Because the kissing was starting to make his heart forget how to beat, his lungs forget how to breathe, his mind forget how to be mad and indigent about being molested in such a manner. He forgot all of it and just wanted more.

Maybe he just had an apple fetish. Yes that was it, he just simply loved apples to the point of arousal and that was definitely better than all of this being because of Potter. No, no, it was the apples, plain and simple. "More Potter." His stupid traitorous mouth, he was supposed to ask for apples or better yet, not talk at all because talking made Potter lose suction on his tongue. And that was a very bad thing.

"Mhmm" Potter hummed in agreement with his 'more' statement and Draco suddenly realized how wonderful of a phrase it was because Potter was fumbling with the zipper on his trousers with one hand while squeezing his hard length with the other.

"Fuck." Draco hissed and why had he never said that before? It was a brilliant word and Potter was agreeing again with another squeeze and a nod.

"Yesss fuck." Potter said, his fingers finally managing to drag the zipper down and his hand plunging immediately inside to wrap around Draco's aching length. "Oh." He groaned and Draco really thought he should have been the one to sound that pleased that his cock was being stroked but no, Potter had to steal that from him too. Potter drew him all the way out of his trousers and stared down with hungry eyes as his hand slipped up and down and this time Draco's moan was louder, though not by much.

"Fuck you." Potter all but hissed, his finger's squeezing and pulling and all in all acting very much against that very rude sentence. Honestly Draco could not figure out why he had said it, Potter wasn't the abducted one who was tied to a chair and forced to endure heated kisses and a hand job. No Potter was the instigator, the torturer here, the one who was playing with a perfectly straight...alright maybe slightly bent...boy. So really all things considered the curse just didn't make sense and Draco's mind, which had decided to slow to the point of being outrun by a snail, was desperately trying to come up with a rebuttal - perhaps something along the lines of, 'get off me and go fuck yourself you raving lunatic!' - when Potter finished his thought. "Mhmmm wanna fuck your cock."

That almost made Draco choke. Because not only did Potter say cock and fuck but he said them in the same sentence, strung together in such a way that it sounded like he wanted Draco to shag him. And of course that sounded truly terrible...and hot and something was making him pant even louder and his heart thump quite painfully. He stared at Potter, his black sweat slicked hair hanging over his eyes, his mouth open and so very red and wet, all the while his hand doing completely monstrous things to Draco's nether regions. 

And Potter was fully clothed. The ugly black shirt was still covering his chest, effortlessly blocking Draco's view of the skin underneath and with a low growl he tugged on his bindings - suddenly wanting to feel his flesh...while he shoved him away of course. Though he should probably address the shagging issue first, just to make sure Potter didn't get it into his thick head that Draco was actually going to fuck him, because he most definitely wasn't. "M'kay, shirt off." Damn it, that came out wrong again and what in the world was happening to his ability to speak? He was starting to sound like Potter!

Potter on his part seemed entirely conflicted for a moment as he tried to wrestle his shirt off while at the same time keeping his hold on Draco's leaking cock with the other hand. But that of course wouldn't work, he would have to give up on one and Draco wasn't sure which one he wanted to win more. To make matter's harder for the confused boy sitting on his lap, Draco couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into the clenching hand, the sight only seeming to hypnotize the other wizard.

Whom a moment later abandoned both endeavors and fell to his knees between Draco's legs with a loud agonized sounding groan. Potter's hand stilled as his face hovered near the slick, red member, his green eyes impossibly wide, and his tongue licking his lips greedily like he simply couldn't wait. And he didn't, Draco letting out a long gasp as those red swollen lips wrapped around the very head of his cock. Potter's eyelids fluttered, his moan vibrating over Draco's sensitive flesh, and then he sucked.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Draco panted, his hips wanting to buck but he somehow managed to keep them still as Potter proceeded to hold the base of his dick and run his tongue from the edge of his knuckles all the way to the wet tip. He licked and swiped and swirled and slurped with all the grace of a starving boy who was finally getting to eat his most favorite candy. Then Potter opened his mouth wide and engulfed him, his abused lips stretched around Draco's thickness. And it seemed to Draco that Potter was endeavoring to choke himself with it and maybe that was the plan, Potter was going to kill himself and blame it on Draco...?

He quickly stopped caring a second later as the choking, slurping sounds dissipated only to be replaced by heavy nose breathing and deep groans as Potter moved his entire body closer - like this would somehow allow him to have more of the blond Slytherin. And as much as it looked like Potter was going to surely run out of air if he kept trying to swallow Draco's prick, he didn't seem distressed. No he seemed like he was in heaven, if a bit frantic, which caused another round of funny little butterflies in Draco's stomach as he watched himself slipping in and out of Potter's mouth.

Draco found his orgasm gathering rather quickly, which was a bit surprising but maybe it shouldn't have been considering who it was Draco had between his thighs, acting like he would be perfectly content to stay there sucking Draco's cock forever. And Draco was rather inclined to let him because gods did it feel amazing and if Potter's mouth felt this good then Draco was just dying to found out what his ar...nope, no he was wasn't!

Than again maybe for purely...altruistic, no...experimental...reasons? That didn't make him gay necessarily right?

"Gahh Potter, I'm..." Draco gasped out, his slight warning meeting with a deep groan and humming from the otherwise occupied boy. Then Potter's eyes opened and looked up at Draco at just the same moment that the banging started on the classroom door.

Just figures they'd find them now.

But for some very strange and unknown reason, Draco couldn't bring himself to care overmuch about the knocking or the light yelling he could make out. All he cared about was the sea of emerald that was rolling with pure lust and sucking his soul out, and the rather awkward and yet oh so amazing mouth working with vigor to draw him to a finish.

 

And he really should have been shouting out to the people trying to get in to them, something along the lines of, 'help! Get me away from this sex crazed maniac!' But instead all that came out was a panting chant of, "almost, almost, almost..." before he came with a deep groan and long spurting strings that Potter promptly choked on while endeavoring to swallow ever last drop.

Draco gasped for air as the waves of his release shook through him, Potter lapping at his prick and licking at the cum dripping out his lips. Draco tried desperately to get his brain and mouth working in tandem again as he stared down at the boy on his knees and had just started forming a single coherent thought - you know other than 'holy fuck that was amazing' - when the door burst wide open.

At which point Draco shrieked, Granger gasped, Weasley screamed and clawed at his eyes, Longbottom went stiff as a board and turned bright crimson, Blaise smirked, Pansy snickered, and Potter...jumped back onto Draco's lap and started trying to kiss him again. Which was not pleasant for a couple reasons, one being the cum Draco could taste on his lips and two the audience they had watching them as Potter wiggled around atop him with his hands clasped in Draco's white blond hair.

"Bloody...Potter...you...stop!" Draco grumbled out between the hot opened mouthed kisses Potter kept pressing to his unwilling lips as he fought a terrible blush. He was sure he was going to die of embarrassment, really any second now and his heart would literally stop working, and he would keel over.

 

Wouldn't that make for just the most horrendous headlines: 'Malfoy Heir killed by a maniacal Harry Potter sucking him off'. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he did have a heart attack if that would be enough to get the horny Gryffindor to stop molesting him.

"Harry!" Granger shrieked as Potter's mouth descended on Draco's neck.

"Stop it mate!" Weasley ingeniously yelled as Potter started his rocking back up.

"Gahh mhmmph." Longbottom hugged himself as Potter moaned.

"Comfortable darling?" Pansy smiled as Potter trailed kisses down his chest.

"Something to tell us?" Blaise asked calmly as Potter groaned Draco's name.

And seriously why were they all just standing at the bloody door shouting at them when they should be helping Draco get Potter off of him! Draco glared at all of them, his best most hateful glare that should of had them scurrying to do his every whim out of sheer fear. But it didn't, which made Draco frown and growl and try to crane his neck back and away from the ravenous boy trying to get off on him.

Honestly if they weren't going to help then the least they could do was get the hell out so he could snog Potter properly! And that was starting to sound like a better notion with every nanosecond that passed, as Potter's relentless rocking was - outrageously enough - starting to get him hard again.

Then Potter started fumbling with his own belt buckle while he sucked on Draco's ear and with a tangled cry, the group of voyeurs finally sprang into action. It was all a blur of robes and arms and yelling and angry shrieking (from Potter), and the next thing Draco knew Potter was off his lap and being dragged backwards by Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger. And Draco really should have been happy about, glad to be rid of the crazy Gryffindor, but instead he just felt very cold and hot all at once and was seriously considering stunning everyone and grabbing Potter for himself.

You know, if he had the use of his blasted arms.

 

Honestly, who could really blame him? Potter looked like a debouched sex god with his belt hanging open, his clothes a complete rumbled mess, his hair sticking up every which way, and his eyes blazing like he was trying to fuck Draco just by looking at him. Of course it was just his luck that a second later Granger was pulling her wand and stunning her friend once again.

How unfair of the nasty frizzy haired witch! She was...was...a bitch! Ohh that was a great new word and Draco just couldn't wait to use it but his brain was still fumbling along slowly and just as the 'bi' reached his tongue the classroom door was shutting - leaving him tied to a chair and alone with his house mates. "Untie me this instant!" He shouted, his face no doubt beet red as he realized he was still hanging out of his trousers for all to see.

Pansy looked him up and down and Draco felt like it wouldn't really be a stretch for him to about die all over again. "Oh but darling you seem to be enjoying yourself so much." He heard Blaise chuckle behind him and he glared firmly ahead at the pug faced girl.

"How ever did you manage to get Potter on his knees?" Blaise asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"H-how did...I manage?!" Draco sputtered. "He did it on his own! As you can plainly see I can't move!"

"I'll believe that." Pansy leaned back against a desk and studied him carefully. "Would you like to know why?"

Draco stopped trying to wrestle himself free and snapped his gaze back up to her. "What?"

"Granger told us something very interesting when she employed our help in finding you, didn't she Blaise?"

"Very interesting." The dark skinned boy nodded his agreement. "I'll think you'll find it doubly so Draco."

"Oh just fucking tell me!" Draco bit out, knowing that his fellow Slytherins could very well go round and round the subject for hours if they were so inclined.

Pansy clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Such language, Potter rubbing off on you?" She tilted her head and a slow sly smile curved her lips. "Oh that's right he was." Draco fumed menacingly, causing her to grin widely. "Alright we'll tell you but first you're going to tell us something."

Draco swallowed his nervousness. "And what would that be?"

"You're going to admit to how much you liked it." Blaise chimed in and Draco really wanted to hit him, hard. Hard enough to leave a hand print on his chocolate colored cheek.

He was starting to think that 'bitch' was really a better adjective for Pansy but he also knew they weren't going to tell him what had gotten into Potter or untie him until he gave them something. Sometimes he hated Slytherins. Especially these two as they were annoyingly immune to his sneer and could always tell when he was lying. "Yes fine, I loved it, it was bloody amazing. Now tell me!"

"There's my good boy." Pansy replied condescendingly and nodded to Blaise who started working at the knots on his wrists. "Apparently Potter had a little run in with some rather strongly brewed potions..." She trailed off and Draco found himself holding his breath as he waited for her to continue. Bloody drama queen. "A mix of potions actually. The first was an inhibition diminishing draught."

Draco felt his heart thump, his ears straining. "...And?" He prompted, knowing she would wait for him to ask.

"And it was mixed with a Hearts Desire potion." Blaise finished for her with a cool deep timber.

"Hearts Desire? Like a bloody love potion?" Oh god did someone make Potter want him? That thought was starting to make him positively ill and...upset. Bugger it.

Pansy snickered and shook her head. "Nothing so nefarious. No, Hearts Desire isn't a love potion in so many words. Instead of fabricating love it draws out your deepest desires and brings them to the surface, giving you a fierce need to obtain whatever or whoever it maybe be. Understand dear?"

Deepest desire...dear god! Did that mean that Potter...that Potter liked him? Like really really liked him?! It was all so horribly...cheesy. And now Draco had all the material he would ever need to mock the poor Savior for the rest of his days. Because, ha!, he liked Draco! The bleeding fool, oh he simply couldn't wait to torment him and then....kiss him till he couldn't fucking breathe.

Damn it where did that last thought come from? Actually where were all the thoughts blowing into his mind coming from? Because he found he didn't actually want to humiliate the other boy so much as he wanted to push him onto a bed and rip his clothes off.

"Get ready Blaise, this will be good."

Draco barely registered Pansy's words because he couldn't stop his mind from wandering down all the paths opening before him as a stupid splitting grin broke out across his face.

Oh yes, this was going to be very good...

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think? Bit nutty I know :)
> 
>  
> 
> This was a funny little plot bunny that somehow grew from, harry taking an inhibition potion at a party and kissing Draco, to this mad romp that involved all of Gryffindor trying to save Harry from himself. And then I ran across something called Drapple…have you guys heard of this? Apparently it’s shipping Draco and an apple. Weird but the idea stuck in my head and that’s where the apple part came from, just found it so humorous.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
